School of Romance: Roxas And Namine
by Nightmare Knight Absynthe
Summary: Roxas just wants to tell Namine his feelings for her. But when he finally does, will the vengance of someone else heed their relationship? Chapter 5 up. Read and Review please
1. The Girl He Likes

**Now that i know how to do this stuff... here's a proper introduction. This storyis pretty much out of Kingdom Hearts context, in every way. There was no keyblade, no heartless, no nobodies, no nothing like that. This is a fanfic like most you've probably read. Why read it then you ask? Because, i say so!!! jedi mind trick You will read this story! DAMNIT!!! it failed...didnt it? Well, you should read this story because people usually really like my writing. I'm not gloating, not forcing you to read this, but people usually love my writing...i dont know why. I usually hate my stories. Oh well. Enjoy! **

**Disclamer- I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Simple. I would love to own it, but thats like, impossible. **

* * *

Roxas kept staring out the window by his desk, ignoring the ramblings from the teacher in the front of the room. His mind was too preoccupied with whirling thoughts. He sighed quietly and tried to shake away the thoughts that flooded his head. He almost slammed his head into his text book if it wouldn't cause a ruckus.

He looked over to try and see if he could get Sora's attention. Sora, unlike him, had his mind occupied with a problem he could solve. Roxas slowly got annoyed by Sora ignoring him. Roxas took his pen and made a slash at Sora's arm.

Sora held back a gasp as he angrily turned to meet the even angrier gaze of Roxas. Sora made a questioning gesture at him and Roxas motioned out that Sora was ignoring him so he had to try and get his attention. Sora mouthed he was sorry.

"Roxas, Sora, is something wrong?" The teacher snapped. Roxas froze and Sora slowly twisted his head to meet the burning gaze of his teacher.

"N..n…no Mrs. Silverton. We were just talking about the lesson," Sora said.

"Is this true Roxas?" Roxas nodded in response. "Alright, please try to be a little less distracting next time ok?" They both nodded. "Now as I was saying…," She continued with the lesson. Roxas sunk back into his chair and laid his head on his arms. Sora leaned back and stared at the clock.

After twenty minutes the bell rang and Sora jumped from his seat and grabbed his backpack. Roxas was still staring out the window, lost in his thoughts when Sora smacked his head.

"Ow man! What the hell was that for?" Roxas growled.

"Time to go dreamer. Me, Kairi and Namine are gonna go to the island this weekend and we're getting ready today. Wanna come with us?" Roxas blushed quickly and tried to hide it, but Sora saw and smiled. "Well well, what's this? Someone got a little crushy wushy on Nami?"

"Shut up Sora!" Roxas yelled and Sora jumped back. Roxas gathered his things and was out the door in a flash. Sora followed to the best he could but lost Roxas in the crowd of kids. "Damn that kid's fast!" He finally saw Roxas round a corner and followed him stealthily.

Roxas sat outside against the school building, setting his stuff to his side and curling up so he could rest his head on his knees. Sighing with a tear in his eyes, he cursed his heart that just wouldn't shut up. It wouldn't stop beating, wouldn't stop saying to him, "I love Namine, I love Namine."

"Roxas? Are you ok?" a girl's voice hummed quietly. The voice sent shivers down Roxas's spine and caused him to slowly look up, into the blue eyes of Namine. Namine was staring at him, her face just as red as his.

"Y..yeah, I'm alright Namine," Roxas sniffed.

"Oh, that's good. Um, I wanted to ask you something," Roxas's heart almost stopped. He was planning to ask her out, not the other way around, but he knew that she was shyer then he was. "Would…would you like to come with me, Kairi and Sora to the island today?"

"Sure!" Roxas blurted out, his heart now back in place in the middle of his chest. Namine smiled brightly and her face got even redder.

"Yay! Now the whole gang's going to be there! This makes me so happy! See you at the dock at four, Roxas!" Namine waved at him cutely and ran off. Roxas sighed and sat back more when all of the sudden someone landed in front of him.


	2. Unveiling

Namine heard someone let out a little squeak behind her as she ran from Roxas. She turned and saw Riku standing over Roxas. She stopped and hid behind a tree as close to the two guy's without showing herself.

"Well what have we here? Trying to steal my girl Roxy?" she heard Riku say.

"What the heck are you talking about Riku? You and Namine aren't going out!"

"Not yet genius. Now…," She watched in horror as Riku picked Roxas up by the collar and slammed him against the wall, "You stay away from her, she's mine. Got it?" He slammed Roxas into the building again and Namine shrieked.

Riku dropped Roxas and whipped around, but Namine hid behind the tree. Riku shook his head and then turned back and pointed an angry finger at Roxas. "Remember what I said Roxas, or you'll be in deep shit." With that, Riku walked off as Namine watched, tears filling her face.

"How could Riku do that…" she said quietly then turned and saw Roxas stand up slowly. She wanted to run to him, but she was just too scared. Roxas stood up and spat to the side and Namine covered her mouth to hold back another shriek as she saw blood on the building where Roxas spat.

She turned and ran as fast as she could to her house to get ready for the weekend. She knew she had to talk to Roxas or she'd never be able to show her feelings for him.

* * *

Roxas was standing at the dock, holding a bag over his shoulder when he saw Sora walk down with a similar bag. Roxas had a bandage on his cheek from his little scuffle with Riku, and Sora noticed it right off.

"What happened man?" he questioned right off.

"I tripped on my way down here, slammed my face pretty good."

"That sucks! You ready for an awesome weekend?"

"Yeah, I am. You?"

"A weekend with my girlfriend and my two best friends? Couldn't ask for anything better."

"Yeah, me too." Roxas sighed.

"Look man, about today, I'm sorry. I understand that it's a sensitive thing for you. I'll keep quiet about it."

"It's ok Sora, it happens. I just need to find the courage to ask her out, but it feels impossible."

"Look, when I wanted to ask Kairi out, you know how long it was, but it wasn't that long after I told you I liked her. In fact," He chuckled, "It was the same day I told you."

"What?! You told me it was that Wednesday!"

"Sorry man, but I just couldn't tell you yet. We both decided it was going to be a few days. Well, looks like our conversation time has been cut short, the ladies are here," Sora pointed up the hill as Roxas looked up to see Kairi and Namine chatting as they came down the hill. Sora leaned over and lightly punched Roxas on the arm, "Good luck tiger."

Kairi ran down and dropped her bag on the ground and jumped into Sora's waiting arms. They kissed and then smiled at each other. Roxas smiled at them and felt someone walk up beside him. He looked over to see Namine standing next to him.

Neither of them moved but they both kept looking at each other. Namine looked away and then back at him with a smile. Roxas smiled back and then walked over to the boat.

"You guy's coming?" he yelled back.

"Yeah yeah, hold it Roxas!" Sora yelled back.

"Hurry up Romeo!" Roxas laughed as Sora kissed Kairi again and then just waited. Namine slowly came over and smiled.

"Could you help me in please?" Namine said quietly.

"No problem Namine," Roxas took Namine's bag and set it aside, and picked up Namine gently then set her in the boat. "There you go."

"Thanks Roxas." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Sora came over, set his stuff down, picked up Kairi and repeated what Roxas did, but added a kiss as he set Kairi down. Roxas took his and Namine's things and hopped into the boat.

"Ready to go?" Sora asked as he untied the rope's holding the boat in place.

"Yeah!" The three in the boat chimed in unison.

"Alright, it's off to the island for us!" Sora said as he pushed the boat out and jumped in. He and Roxas grabbed the paddles and started to paddle hard. Kairi sat at Sora's feet while he paddled. Roxas looked up at the sky as he paddled and then felt someone brush against his side. He looked and once again saw Namine right next to him.

Namine smiled warmly at him, and he smiled back. Unseen to both of them, their hearts were racing. Namine wanted to tell him what she saw, but she just couldn't, not with Sora and Kairi around. Roxas just wanted to tell Namine his feelings for her, but he was hindered just as she was.

Within minutes, the island was right at their feet, and they all piled out of the boat. After tying the boat up, Sora helped everyone onto the dock, then looked out over the ocean.

"Man I love it here," he sighed happily. Kairi took his hand and snuggled up against him.

"Me too," she said.

"Alright, I'm off," Roxas said.

"Huh? Where are you goin man?" Sora questioned.

"Somewhere…" Roxas replied as he walked down the beach and around the trees.

"Um, I'm…going to follow him, to see if he doesn't get hurt," Namine said lightly. Sora walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder while Kairi came up beside her and nudged her.

"Go get him Namine, we both understand what you want," Kairi said with a smile.

"Yeah, its way more then obvious that you two like each other. It's time that you two get to be alone and away from the norm of things for a bit, just the two of you," Sora added. Namine nodded and gave both of them a hug.

"Thanks for understanding. You two are the best friends anyone could ask for!" With that, Namine gathered her things and headed off after Roxas.


	3. Almost Kiss

Roxas sat quietly under a small overhang of rock and sighed as the sun slowly went down. He wasn't out of sight completely, but he already knew that his friends would come looking for him after a while. He just needed to be alone so he could think.

A small rustle of leaves startled Roxas and he jumped to his feet. "Who's there?!" He yelled. Namine peeked her head out from behind a tree.

"Hi Roxas," She said quietly. She was blushing, but so was Roxas, so she didn't mind that much. "I, uh, thought you needed some company over here."

"I'm fine Namine," he muttered in response, his tone cold.

"No Roxas, you're not fine!" She yelled, tears filling her eyes suddenly.

"What?"

"I saw what happened today! You're not fine! You got hurt because of me!"

"You, saw that?"

"I saw and heard all of it!" Namine ran over and almost crushed Roxas with a hug. Roxas, stunned by her sudden hug, held her close. He couldn't think of anything else to do. Namine pulled herself even closer to Roxas and cried hard into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok Namine….It's ok."

"Ok? Ok?!" Namine looked up at him with a heavily tear stained face. "No Roxas, it's not ok! Riku hurt you! I saw what he did to you! He did it because of me! I can't see you get hurt! I can't stand it!"

"Namine calm down!"

"No! No! I won't calm down!"

"Why not?"

"Because I...I…," Namine slowly looked down and then buried her head back into his chest.

"Namine…look at me," Slowly, Namine lifted her face and stared into the caring eyes of Roxas. "It's ok. I was caught off guard by Riku. I won't let him hurt me again, and I won't let him hurt you either, because I know he will try something."

"How will you do that?" She sniffed.

"Well, there seems to be one thing that I have that Riku doesn't."

"What's that?"

"I like you for who you are, not for your body. I like you for your mind, not for your body. And I like you with my heart, not another part of my body." Namine's eyes widened at the words Roxas spoke. Her heart softened and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Roxas…"

"Thanks? I don't get it."

"For showing me who I should be with, for showing me that my heart was right."

"Oh that. Well, I still haven't technically asked you out…yet."

"What are you waiting for then?" She chuckled.

"The right moment."

"When do you think that is?"

"It already passed."

"Wait, that means…oh my God!" Namine jumped up and smiled.

"Didn't need to ask you out, we both know what we want."

"Oh Roxas…" Namine sighed lovingly and leaned into him again. This time though she wasn't crying. Roxas bent down and picked her up to her surprise. He sat down and set her down on his lap. He pulled his bag closer to him and opened it, pulling out a sleeping bag. He unzipped it with one hand and laid it over himself and Namine.

"Thanks," Namine said quietly.

"No problem." Namine laid her head on his chest and curled up against him. For a while, they just laid there, holding onto the moment that had just occurred. Namine's hand lightly touched Roxas's and he held it.

"Roxas,"

"Yeah Namine?"

"What are you going to do about Riku?"

"Oh, I'll think of something."

"Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Don't get hurt."

"I can't promise that fully Namine. Riku is sure to have his thugs after me, I just know it."

"Well, then can you promise me something else?"

"And that is?"

"That you won't let Riku go out with me."

"That I can promise."

"Thank you." Namine hugged him.

"It's nothing Namine. I promise you that under no circumstance will I allow that scumbag of a kid to ever go out with you."

"Promise?"

"More then anything." He said, stroking her hair softly. She laid against him more, her arms around him and her face on his chest. Her eyes slowly closed, falling asleep to his breathing. She looked up at him, moving her face closer to his.

"Is that from Riku?" she said, touching the band-aid on his face. He nodded. "Oh. Well," She said as she moved up, kissing the spot on his cheek where the band-aid was.

"Na…Namine," Roxas said as he looked at her, his face turning red.

"Roxas," She breathed out, her face coming closer to his, their eyes closing as their lips came closer to each others.

"Aww!" Both Sora and Kairi said simultaneously, which startled both Roxas and Namine and also interrupted their kiss.

"SORA! I'll kill you!" Roxas growled as he got up and bolted towards Sora, leaving Namine and Kairi to stand next to each other, watching their men run around and chase each other.

"You too make such a cute couple," Kairi said, breaking the silence. Namine looked over at her. "Just, take it slow ok? I know you too have known each other for a while, but take things slow."

"Alright Kairi, I can do that." She smiled, watching her new boyfriend slam Sora into the water, dragging him under till he gave up on their fight. Roxas stood triumphantly, looking over at Namine with a smile. She smiled back and waved cutely, happy to have found the person she wanted to be with.

Back on the mainland, a vengeful eye watched the scene unfold through a spyglass, and Riku crushed a glass in his hand. "I told you to stay away from my girl Roxy, and tomorrow you're gonna get it.


	4. Vengful Attack

The day broke with Roxas standing on the dock, watching the sun rise slowly. Namine walked out of the little shack where she and Kairi stayed. She saw Roxas standing on the dock, and walked over towards him. Roxas didn't notice her, even when she stepped up behind him.

She watched him as he placed his hands into his pockets, watching the sun rise up. To her, he looked perfect, so handsome, and too perfect for her. She walked up behind him and placed her arms around his waist, startling him slightly. He looked down at the hands then smiled placing his hand on hers.

"Hey Namine," Roxas said softly, rubbing her arm softly.

"Morning," She yawned.

"Tired?" he asked.

"Not really, more happy then anything actually."

"Oh? How so?" He smiled, trying to look at her.

"I'm here with you." She whispered softly, kissing his shoulder and resting her head against him.

"Guess we think the same then, huh?"

"Mmhm." She said as she moved up beside him, leaning against him. He put his arm around her, holding her close. They stood quietly, watching the sun rise up, just looking at the ocean and sometimes looking at each other.

"Namine?" Roxas asked, shattering the silence.

"Yeah?"

"I really like you."

"Me too Roxas, me too." She sighed lovingly kisses his arm lightly. Roxas looked at her, and once again, they came close like it was about to be a kiss, but a whistle interrupted them, again.

"Hey love birds; let's go to the Tree House!" Sora yelled out, making Roxas sigh.

"Maybe it's good we haven't kissed yet, maybe we should wait for the right moment."

"That's a good point actually," He said, then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "But that's should be alright for a while, right?"

"Yeah, it is." She smiled and kissed his cheek back, taking his hand in hers. He smiled back and walked with her towards the shack when a noise behind them stopped them both.

"ROXAS!" Riku shouted from his boat which slowly made its way to the island. Sora came out and clenched his fists, staring at the boat coming closer to the island. He hopped down from the shack and headed towards the dock, Kairi following suit.

"Get out of here Riku, you know what happened the last time you were here!" Sora yelled.

"Shut it Sora, I don't give a damn what you think or say!" he yelled, bringing the boat to the dock. Kairi pulled Namine back, hiding her behind Sora and Roxas.

"Get out of here Riku, no one here wants to even think that you exist!"

"Shut it Roxy or I'll kick your ass even harder! Now, get out of my way, and let Namine come with me."

"Hey, shit head, get a grip. You CAN'T get any girl you want, and you will never get Namine!" Sora growled. "Why I even considered you a friend is beyond me."

"Once again, shut it Sora, I don't care what you think. Kairi's not good enough for me anyway, so you shouldn't care. Besides," he said as he took out a small knife from his back pocket, "Namine is coming with me, no matter what you say."

They all froze, looking at the knife then at Riku. "You wouldn't!" Kairi shrieked. Namine just watched in horror. Roxas stood his ground, and didn't keep his eyes off of Riku.

"No Riku, you're not taking Namine. And hurting me won't help you try and rape her in anyway!"

"Hurt you? No Roxy, I want you out of the picture entirely." His words slid off his tongue venomously. He smirked with an evil grin as everyone backed up, their feet touching the beach.

"Enough of this kiddy shit, come on Nami, you know you want to come with me," There was no response. Namine stood shaking, and Roxas put his hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed. Riku glared then growled. "Fine, you want it that way? Good bye Roxy!" he said as he dashed at them.

Unknown to anyone, Kairi had picked up a handful of sand and stepped forward, tossing it into Riku's eyes. "YOU BITCH!" He shrieked as he slashed around aimlessly, trying to hit whoever he could. Roxas took this as an opportunity and ran forward, going to tackle him.

"ROXAS NO!" Namine screamed and tried to get him, but Sora and Kairi held her back. Roxas leaned down and tackled into Riku with his shoulder slamming him into the ground, but he felt a sharp pain as the knife slashed into his back. He stepped on Riku's arm and took the knife, tossing it back onto the dock, and then he picked him up and slammed him back into the ground.

"LEAVE NAMINE ALONE RIKU!" He yelled. Riku tried to punch him, but Roxas grabbed his arm and slammed his arm into it with a sickening snap. Riku screamed in pain and grabbed his arm, but Roxas wasn't finished with him. He picked up Riku again, and stood him up, backing up a little. He ran up, jumped and kicked him in the chest as hard as he could, throwing Riku off the dock and slamming himself into the dock with a painful grunt.

"ROXAS!" Namine screamed even louder then before. She dashed over and kneeled down, helping him up. She felt something warm on her hand and almost had a heart attack. "Help! Roxas is hurt! He's bleeding!"


	5. Recollections

**GAH!! I'm SO LOST!!! Sorry, this chapter's kinda short, because i've had a few problems and i have even MORE story ideas going on in my head, plus my nagging sister for me to continue writing our story. GAH!! No killie mee!!!!**

**Disclamer-Blarg**

* * *

Namine watched as Sora and Kairi brought Roxas into the shack, laying him on the bed. She came right to his side, holding his hand. "Roxas! Are you ok?!"

"Never better, just have a huge slash on my back," He said, forcing a smile through his pain. "How's shit face doing?"

"Who cares, he made his way to the boat and left. Serves him right for trying to take Namine and, well, let's forget it, he's gone." Kairi said, touching Sora's arm lightly. Namine stayed close to Roxas, her face next to his. She nudged his face lightly, tears running down her face softly.

"Don't cry Nami, I'm not goin anywhere, and I'm not letting you go. I, care about you way too much. I'd go so far as to say, I love you Namine, and that's true," Roxas whispered, a pain noticeable in his voice. She looked at him, her mouth slightly open. Sora and Kairi stopped, Kairi's hand over her mouth in awe of what Roxas had just said.

"Oh my god Roxas," Kairi said, "That's so touching!"

"I try. Now, could someone please, help me?!" He said laughing.

"Yeah man, I've gotcha." Sora replied as he got a bandage and wrapped it around Roxas's chest and back, all the way down to the end of the cut. Roxas laid back, resting his head against the side of the shack. Namine sat next to him, holding his hand in hers. He looked at her, a smile growing across his face.

A wave of silence and awe was wavering around the room as Roxas reached over, pulled Namine against him and kissed the top of her head softly. She laid her head on his shoulder, her hand slowly falling into his. No one spoke, no words were needed.

Namine closed her eyes slowly, resting softly against him. Roxas stroked her hand softly, holding it every now and then. Sora and Kairi stood in silence, knowing that they didn't want to interrupt this moment between them. Silence right now was the perfect thing for everyone in the room, because they had to collect their thoughts about their lives.


End file.
